When Things Get Heated
by R-Bizzle
Summary: Takes place after season 3. What happens when Bill is out of the picture. Eric is still hung up and Sookie decides to take a trip. She heads to California for a little but is surprised to see someone she knows there.
1. Chapter 1

**Heeyyooo! This a story about Eric and Sookie and it takes place just after season 3 and I know season 4 is about to start but oh well haha. So please ENJOY!(:**

**I don't own anything.**

**Sookie's POV**

I sighed as I finally got to lay down on my bed for the first time in what felt like days, even though I knew it had been just the other night. Arlene had called in sick today so I had to work a double and seeing Jessica there didn't help either. It just brought back the thought of Bill and everytime I thought of him it felt like I was being stabbed in the stomach. Let's just say work sure took a toll on me mentally and physically.

Lucky for me I had asked for the next week off because between everything that had happened in the past couple of months I just needed a break, from everything. Next week i'm catching a flight to California to get some much needed time for myself and I seriously can not wait! "Sookie, you here?" Yelled Tara from downstairs right after the front door shut. "Up here" I yelled in response. I heard he footsteps on the stairs and then she appeared in the doorway and strode over to the bed and sat down next to where I lay. "How was work?" She asked in a soft voice. She knew what had been going on lately and knew I wasn't taking things so well no matter how much I tried to act like I was fine. "Horrible! I mean I love Jessica to death... literally, but she has got to stop lookin' at me with her pleadin' eyes. I know she wants Bill and I to work it out but what he did is unforgiveable. You know?" The words just rushed out of me like water threw a broken dam. She looked at me with sorrow in her eyes. _ "Wish I could fix this... That damn vampire, I outta gut him." _Tara thought.

We both knew there was nothing much that could be said or done right now so I just layed there and she played with my hair till I dozed off.

**Eric's POV**

The club was packed tonight. "Full turn out." Pam says as she stands at the side of my throne in the room. When I do not respond she sighs and walks to the enterance to check ID's. The new dancer we hired just last week to replace Yvette is dancing on the pole directly infront of me. She's trying hard to capture my full attention but I am clearly bored by her right now. "What is your name again human?" I ask clearly unaware that I interrupted her while see was attempting to ask me a question but I did not care to hear it. "Megan." She said hesitantly as though she were in trouble. "Am, am I boring you because if I am I would be more than happy to take off my bra and panties." She stuttered. Pathetic. This girl was pathetic. "Leave." I said with a wave of my hand and she started to walk away with her head down when I called her back. "Megan." I said. "Yes?" She said shyly as she turned around hope in her eyes that I would invite her back to dance for me again. "Got down to the basement and sit there till I join you." I said such a demanding way that she actually whimpered and ran towards the basement.

It had been a week and a half since the business with Bill failing to bury me in cement and I outing him to Sookie. She threw him out and Screamed at the both of us saying she was done with vampires and yet all I've been able to think about for the past week and a half is her. It frustrates me. I have tried to get her out of my mind, believe me. I've killed a few humans drinking them dry, I've fucked as many girls as I can in the past ten days, I've even hired two new dancers to get my mind off her and it still hasn't worked. So her I am, a thousand year old vampire and I can't stop thinking about a human. A fucking human! She wants to be left alone so I will grant her that wish but in the case that I feel that she is in even the slightest amount of danger I will not leave her be. For now I'm just rely on the blood connection I have with her.

I get up and head for the basement door. As I turn for the door I see Pam look at me with a raised eyebrow as if to saw 'You're gonna try and fuck your pain away again?' But I just ignored her and opened to basement door and walked down the stairs to see Megan standing there looking slightly afaid but mostly excited. "I um, I waited for you like you said." She said shakingly as if looking for appraise. "Yes, yes you did." I said with a blank face. I made my way to her and backed her up to the far wall and tied her and to the ropes hanging from the ceiling. She shivered at my touch. She was still in her bra and underwear which I then ripped off of her. In response she let out a small squeak. I slowly removed my clothes and looked her in the eyes. I had to duck a little to do so as I said to her "I don't want to hear a word slip out of your mouth unless it is my name, make any noise you like but no words." I saw her shake a little and all she could do was nod. I grabbed her by the legs and thrusted into her aand she imediately let out a scream followed by moans as I countinued my asault on her body.

**Sookie's POV**

I woke up to a tapping sound on my window. I looked at the clock which read three thirty, the sun would be up in an hour or two. I then heard the tapping again and turned my head to eye the window. "Eric." I whispered and walked over to the window opening the sill. "What do you want?" I spat at him in disgust. "Hello Sookie, nice to see you too." He said with his monotone voice with a smirk on his face. "Spare me the small talk Eric, what do you want?" I said again. "Invite me in Sookie." He said in a calm voice. "Fuck no, you think I'm stupid?" I yelled. "Invite me in Sookie or I will keep tapping on this very window." He said. "Go ahead, the sun is coming up soon anyways." I said walking away from the window and sitting on the bed. "Then I will come back tomorrow night and every night till you invite me in." He said almost in a threatening way. Well fuck I thought, I know he was telling the truth when he said that. "Well come on in then." I half yelled half sighed.

In a second he came in threw the window and was standing right infront of where I sat. He pushed my legs apart with his knees and scooted his legs right inbetween them. "Eric?" I said warningly and I looked up into his eyes but what I saw surprised me. His eyes looked sad and he looked at mine. He was staring into my eyes as if her were looking for answers. That's when he dropped down to his knees so the our eyes where at the same level. I couldn't help it, I grabbed him by the back of his neck with one hand and by his hair with the other and kissed him so passionately I thought I would faint. He wrapped his hands around my waist pulling me closer to him and I wrapped my legs around his waist and we countinued to kiss.

**Give me your thoughts! Things are getting heated and I wanna know what you thought so review review review!**


	2. I Need a Break

**Hey everyone, thanks so much for the reviews! Now lets get down to business, ENJOY(:**

**I don't own anything.**

**Sookie's POV**

I shot up into a sitting position, my palms were clamy and I was breathing so hard you'd have thought I had an asthma attack. These dreams just won't stop, I mean I have Bill's blood in me too but you don't see me having a sex dream about him every single time I close my eyes! I was trying to be rid of vampires but how was I supposed to do that with these dreams.

I couldn't help but think of Eric as I sat in my bed alone. I got this eerie feeling so I did a scan of the room and even ran to the window making sure it was locked. The sun was just starting to rise and as I made my way back to my bed my mind wandered. I got under the covers and just sat there in deep thought.

Eric Northman. What was wrong with me, this was the vampire that had always been so cruel and selfish. He always disliked Bill and dispised humans, he manipulated me into drink his blood for christ sake yet he was the one I was think about right now. Maybe it was the fact that the night we escaped The Fellowship of the Sun church that I saw something different in Eric. I saw sadness, selflessness, and most importantly I saw love in him. The one time he let his wall, that he so carefully built over a thousand years, down I had a front row seat to it. Ever since that night, and me spending the last minute with his maker Godric, things had not been the same for Eric and I. He's showed to me numerous times that he does care for me, even if at times it's a little twisted and hard to read it's definitely there.

He can be so indearing and caring one second but once he realizes what he's doing he closes himself off again. It's almost as if he's afraid, afraid of what though... Me, himself, his humanity in which I've seen him display many times. One thing is for sure though Eric knows how I work, knows how I think. I haven't anyone who understand how I tick more than he does which frightens me. I'm used to being the one with all the answers knowing what people think and how they work but with Eric its completely opposite. I'm out of my element with him and I'm still not sure if that's something that I like or dislike.

God, I need a break!

**Eric's POV**

I had been down in the basement for four hours with Megan and I was almost bored with this. My fangs hadn't even come out, meanwhile megan had climaxed multiple times and might just be close to passing out. I was getting angry. "Don't stop, please. Please don't stop." Megan whispered. I could help but let my mind drift to the night that Sookie and I had kissed. Afterward I had thrown her into this very basement but that was for her own good, to get ride of Russell. Sookie always had things effect on me, she made me feel human when I was around her without even trying. Not completely human because I still knew in the back of mind anytime I was around her that I could devour her in seconds. I hate but I love the feeling I get when she's around.

There has always been a sort of sexual tension between us, it's unmistakable. I feel the faster her heart beats when she's near me and I feel the heat her body gives off rise in tempature when I touch her. Since the week we all spent in Dallas though the connection between us has been... different to say the least. I was angry with myself for letting her see that different side of me on the roof with Godric but by now there was nothing I could do about it. I thankful that she had been there at the same time though because Godric had not been alone on the roof top when he met the true death. Just then I heard the door open and heels desend the stairs."Everyones gone, sun's rising in a minute. We had two fights tonight that I had to break up myself because Chow was 'busy'. You owe me a pair of black velvet pumps." Stated Pam. I stepped away from Megan and made my way towards Pam. I looked down at her feet and noticed multiple scuffs on her shoes. "Aw, what tragedy." I said with a smirk. Pam scoughed at me "I need a break."

**So, I'm excited to write the next chapter but before I can do that I'm going to need some reviews people!(;**


	3. Oh the Joy of Guilt

**So sorry I didn't update sooner I've been a little distracted and a little lost about this story. I'm gaining confidence in it though! Please ENJOY!(:**

**I don't own anything.**

**Sookie's POV**

I've always loved being in the air, miles away from the ground and everything that occupied it. As I gazed down from my window seat in the plane I couldn't help but smile, and I mean really smile. It felt amazing because for the first time in weeks I felt happy so to speak. Away from Bon Temps, away from Bill, away from vampires, werewolves, shapeshifters, and whatever other supernatural bullshit lurked within that damn town.

I faintly heard the sound of one of the flight attendents warning all passengers to fasten their seat belts as we began our desent. I fastened my seat belt and smiled in the anticipation at the arrival of my destination. A little brunette woman to the right of me was shaking like a little puppy.

"First time flying?" I asked with a soothing smile on my face.

"Haha, no. No, not the first time let's just say its been a while." She said with a sad smile which looked like more of a grimace.

I hadn't even noticed she had been shaking the entire plane ride because I was in my own little world. I felt bad because I could have talked to her this whole time, and maybe even gotten her mind off of it a little.

"Oh, I see. You don't like flying then?" I was a little curious by this woman he thought were scattered yet strangly stilled at the same time.

"Yeah, but I wasn't always this way. It's funny how life change in the blink of an eye." She said sheepishly.

I of all people knew exactly what she meant by that statement. Yet, I coundn't seem to understand her logic. I did something I normally don't dare to do because it makes me feel like I'm breaking some unwritten law but I had to. _"Ever since that crash... I'm like a little child afaid to fly... I miss them so much."_ In that moment I knew that this woman had been threw hell and back. In mere seconds I had found out that she had lost her husband and their two kids in a plane crash. I felt terrible, I should have noticed her shaking from the second she sat down next to me. I should have helped her deal with this plane ride, but no because I was to wrapped up in myself and what I was feeling and how great it felt to get away. While this woman next to me was probably thinking of her loved ones this whole plane ride. She was probably using all the strength in the world to not cry the whole time we were sitting here. Just sitting there, alone with her thoughts and no way to escape them.

"Well it's almost over and then you could put it all behind you." I said with a smile as I rubbed her shoulder a little. I felt her let out a deep breath as she looked at me and smiled.

"Your right. Yeah, I can put it all behind me." She said with a smile as she nodded her head.

We both felt a slight jolt as the planes landing gear hit the asfault letting us know that we had now successfully landed in the great state of California.

**Eric's POV**

Relief, happiness, and pure joy filled me as I layed in this silver travel coffin. Sookie. She was feeling all these things and I hadn't noticed it before but I was actually smiling at the feeling of her emotions.

Curiousity, greif, and guilt then filled me and I wondered what could have made her emotions shift so quickly. There was a jolt and I knew we had landed, I wondered if it were day or night but that quickly passed as I heard Pam let out a sigh of relief to the right of me.

"Thank goodness. I was beginning to think we would never be free of these incredibly uncomfortable things." The annoyance heavy in her voice. I couldn't help but smirk.


	4. Sick to My Stomach

**This chapter may get a little dirty as far as cursing and sexual thoughts so this is just a warning. If you're not into that then you probably should not have read a story rated M...**

**So sorry it has taken me so long to update but I took a much needed vacation to California for a week! The weather is amazing there right now, not to great of beach weather but great weather none the least. Anyways I am sorry to keep you waiting, ENJOY!(:**

**I don't own anything.**

**Sookie's POV**

"Right this way Ms. Stackhouse." Stated the bell boy to the hotel I was staying at.

I had decided after much debate that I would stay at a vampire hotel. Now after all the vampire shit I had been threw you'd think I would steer clear of them... But I wanted to just relax on this vacation and not have to worry about holding my shields up against a rather larger crowd of humans. Overall this seemed like the best idea.

The bell boy had led me to the nearest elevators and we were on our way up to my floor. For some reason ever since I was little I have loved heights, I loved observing everything from up high. So naturally I requested a floor very high up, fourteenth floor to be exact and there were only fifthteen floors to this hotel so I was up there. I was led to me room by Nate the bell boy, room 1409. He opened the door for me and set my logage inside. He wish me a good day and left after I gave him a small tip for his troubles.

I grabbed the laminated slip of paper and glanced over the options of things to do at the luxury hotel. I think I would start with a beach side massage.

I enjoying the feel of the California breeze with the warmth of the sun on my skin as I walked the beach. I had taken off my flip flops as soon as I had gotten to the sand. Families were gathered under beach umbrellas and women and men with quite impressive beach bodies stalk the shores. All I could do was smile at how different the feel of this place was to the feel of Bon Temps.

A small blonde toddler wabbled past me headed for the water with what looked to be her grandmother chasing after her chuckling. I stopped in my track to watch the couple approach the water both with clear happiness radiating off of them. I couldn't help but think of Gran and I knew it was wrong but I stole a glimpse into the young blondes mind. Emotions of happiness and pure love was what I felt, this little one had not yet experienced the pain that life dishes out. She was pure. She had no cares and no worries, just love.

I looked at the pair for one last moment and felt pure happiness wash over me, moments later though it had passed and I stole one last look at the two before continuing my walk.

I reached the flowy tent in which I would recieve my massage. I ducked threw the flowing sheer sheets that were flapping in the wind and was met but a handsome man with a fresh face. His hair was a rich chocolate brown, you could tell it was his natural color since it had slight tints of red when the sun hit it. His eyes were a rich blue, like the color of the ocean where the dark just barely reaches the light and burst to reveal its contents.

I couldn't help but think of Eric and his mesmorizing orbs, this kids eyes were no match to Eric's eyes. NO! I shook my head, what was I thinking!

I quickly cleared my mind of those thoughts and greeted the man infront of me.

"Hi there, I'm Sookie. And you are?" I asked with a smile on my face and an outstretched hand searching for a handshake.

"Hello Sookie, it's nice to meet you. I'm Brian and I will be your massuse for the day." He answered with a smile and met my hand for the handshake.

"There is a robe in the changing room." He said with a comforting smile.

I smiled back as I left for the changing room, which was just a small corner in the tent. I quickly stripped of my clothes and pulled on the robe and exited the changing room. I climbed onto the table and got myself situated as Brian entered the room again.

"You good and ready?" Brian as with a certain joy in his voice.

"Yep." I said with a chipper response as I removed my robe and laid down as he placed a towel over my bottom half. I was facing the sand on the beach as I felt his hands on my shoulders starting to work their magic.

After just five minutes I was in pure bliss, I felt more relaxed than I had in years. All because of one very handsome man's hands. I was so relaxed that I had accidently let my shields down but luckly only to the point where I could hear just Brian. I quickly blocked them out though before I heard a thing. Within five more minutes I felt myself dozing off.

_"The things I'd do to her... She's from the south with that accent... Tan as hell though, all over... Even her more private area's of her body... What a nice ass... She's been asleep for thirty minutes now.. Wonder if she knows that I stopped massaging her back five minutes ago... Moved down lower..."_

I was being pulled out of my slumber by an unfamiliar feeling. I didn't know what was going on right now, everything started coming back to me. I had fallen asleep as Brian was massaging me and had been asleep for sometime now. I felt a cool breeze on my bottom which had previously been covered by a towel. That's when I felt something that made me sick to my stomach.


End file.
